Sept Baiser
by tamara72
Summary: Seven kisses between Teddy and Victoire.  Next Generation series.


_This is my story for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges._ _ It is for_ _femme fatal's Seven Kisses Challenge. It is also part of my Next Generation Series._

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Sept Baisers

_The first was for their Grandmothers to remember._

She is barely hours old the first time he kisses her. She is in her Grandmum Weasley's arms and he at two is being held up to see her by his Grandmum Tonks. Neither of them recall it, but it is one of their Grandmothers' favorite stories. They love recalling how Teddy seemed unsure of her, but after seeing her older cousin Molly kiss her forehead, had to do the same himself. Being held secure in his grandmother's arms, he leans over and kissed her on the forehead while she slept through it.

_The second was to take away pain._

He is five and she is three. Her mother is babysitting Teddy while his grandmother is shopping with her grandmother. They are running through her mother's garden when she trips over a stone and scrapes her knee. After running and fetching her mother, he sits beside her and holds her hand as her mother cleans it and heals. He then kisses her knee better like his grandmother does for him. She will swear to her last day that the pain didn't stop until he kissed it.

_The third was to solve a mystery._

It is Christmas time and once again they are at the Burrows. They are four and six and have been studying the Mistletoe, trying to understand what it is about it that makes the grown-ups want to kiss. Teddy has grabbed some and brought it into her daddy's old bedroom where they usually play. She doesn't remember who suggested trying it out, but she feels slightly nervous as they pucker their lips and lean together to kiss. The main thing she remembers is that is was wet.

_The fourth was in thanks of friendship. _

It is her eight birthday, and she is miserable. The memorial service was extra long because it had been ten years since Uncle Harry beat the bad man. Then Aunt Angie arrives with the kids but no Uncle George. Uncle George always lighted her birthday cake, but she overhears Aunt Angie tell her daddy that they may have to have someone else do it this year. That is when she burst into tears and ran up to her room.

She is curled up on her bed crying. She didn't think anyone had seen her leave, but she discovers she is wrong when ten-year-old Teddy sit down on the bed beside her. As he is her best friend, she instantly told him her woes. He holds her and lets her cry on him. He tries so hard to cheer her up that she kisses his cheek in thanks when he says that if Uncle George doesn't show to light her cake, he will do himself, the Muggle way if he had to. The both blush after the kiss and head downstairs to rejoin the party.

Uncle George did show up in time for the cake lighting, but at her insistence, he lit half the candles and Teddy lit the other half using Uncle Harry's Muggle lighter, and Victoire is delighted by it all.

_The fifth was a gift for her grandfather._

She is nine and standing on the stage that her Uncle Harry had built. She is wearing a beautiful Muggle style ball gown and trying so very hard not to forget any of her lines. He is standing before her and currently the only other one on the stage. She knows what is about to happen next, and she is only more nervous because of the fact that her entire family is sitting there watching them. He takes both her hands in his, and she looks up at him focusing on him and trying to forget the people watching. She feels butterflies in her stomach and closes her eyes as she feels him kiss her. Teddy's hair turned pink, and she can hear their grandmothers' sighs. She later overhears her daddy tell her mum that it was the only part of the play he didn't like, but her mum just laughs at him. It is her favorite scene.

_The sixth was not how it should have been._

It is May second and fifth-year Teddy is waiting, along with several other Gryffindor males, for his date to arrive in the common room so they can attend the ball. He sees the girl of his dreams descend the stairwell, and he has to stop himself from rushing to her, as she is not his date. Molly, Katia and Mab are following her down and after giving their dates time to compliment them, he joins the group. He compliments them and leans forward and kisses Victoire's cheek. As he watches Rapier proudly escort her out of the room, he knows in his heart that this is not how they should be. They should be more.

_The seventh was for forever._

It is his eighteenth birthday, and she has agreed to come to the Memorial wall with him. They run their fingers over his parents' names watching their faces float before them. He introduces her to the faces as the woman he loves, and tears prick her eyes knowing all her wishes were coming true. When he kisses her, he remembers what his cousin Draco had said about if being better when they were older. Merlin, were the words ever true. He also knows he would love her forever.

The End


End file.
